percy jackson heartbroken
by michaellucifer
Summary: percy has his heart broken by annabeth. he wanders the world looking for something to fix his heart, rescues demigods along the way.
1. Chapter 1

all rights go to Rick Riodan creator of Percy Jackson

Percy POV

hi my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus master Bolt, Hades Helm of Darkness, retriever of the golden fleece, bearer of the sky, defeater of kronos, twice saviour of Olympus, bane of giants, and killer of Gaia.

I was on Olympus with the seven plus Nico and Reyna for the handing out of award. while we waited for the gods to arrive we talked about how to proceed, considering the roman demigod are leaderless as Reyna forfeited her position by travelling to the ancient lands, and with Octavian dead their was no leadership at all. while the romans were leaderless the greek demigods had to prepare shrouds for the demigods who had died fighting of monsters or the romans or those who were injured.

Zeus POV

demigods for your bravery and hard work in the war we are willing to give you each immortality unless you wish for something else that is within our power. Jason Grace do you accept our offer?, "yes father I do" Jason said proudly, then you shall be minor god of lightning and storms. Piper Mclean do you accept our offer, "I do my lord" said piper, then you shall be minor goddess of Grace and Beauty. Frank Zhang do you accept our offer, "no my lord instead I wish my life be removed from the burnt stick I carry" frank asked hopefully, it is done my son, mars said beaming with pride, Hazel Levesque do you accept our offer, " no your Grace instead I could like my own curse removed" Hazel asked, it is done daughter Pluto said. Nico di Angelo do you accept our offer, "no my lord all I ask for is rest as I travelled halfway around the world with two people and a forty foot statue all I need is sleep" Nico said as he is swaying on his feet, that is reasonable Zeus replied. Reyna Arellano instead of immortality we offer you your old positon as praetor and a new pegasi for your deeds in the war, " thank you my lord Zeus. Reyna said do you accept our offer, " yes lord Zeus I do" Annabeth said bouncing up and down, then you shall be minor goddess of architecture.

Athena POV

think Carefully Daughter About what you do here for if you do this then you'll lose Percy as you know as good as I that he wont accept.

Annabeth POV

goodbye cruel mortality, hello immortality with nothing holding me back except percy, stuff it I can make him my immortal husband once this is over.

Zeus POV

Percy Jackson do you accept this offer or will you deny it a second time," uncle I refuse your offer but could like for lord Hades and lady Hestia have a throne on the council as they are the eldest male and female of Rhea and Kronos. so be it brother, sister come take your place on the council, only one throne appeared and it was black with skulls within it, thank you percy for what you have done for me. Hades said with a huge smile on his face, Nico come here and sit down to get of your feet and sleep for you have done well,my son. wait where's lady Hestia's throne, it is here hero where it has always been. Hestia chuckled from the hearth. now that the awards are given lets party like there's no tomorrow.

Percy POV

I was enjoying the party until Annabeth asked me to be her immortal husband, after firmly telling her no she tried to kill me by assuming her godly form, but was stopped by an enraged Athena. after thanking Athena for stopping her daughter I went to looking for Aphrodite. After making sure Aphrodite wouldn't try and make my love life interest I had her swear by the river Styx just to be safe. after my visit to Aphrodite I walked around Olympus I bumped into Hestia who wished for a private word with me.

Hestia POV

Percy could I have a minute of your time. "sure" percy replied. I could like to make you my champion for what you did for my brother and me, if you accept you'll be able to control fire with practice and be able to summon home made food, and your also be given partial immortality like the hunters get. Hestia said. I accept your offer Lady Hestia, no Lady Now percy your my champion, ok Hestia. I almost forgot to mention your eyes have changed colour from se green to burning orange, thank you for mentioning it Hestia. "but for the next few years I need to find myself again as I've defeated titans, giants and Gaia, which barely any demigod can say they've done". said percy. if you do go don't take to long to find yourself Hestia said cheerfully.

Percy POV

after speaking with Hestia I went to tell those that ought to know such as Zeus, Poseidon who enhance my control over liquid, Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Thalia, Nico I left a note with Hades, and Hades that I was leaving it was easy for them to accept this as most hero's go mad with grief. the hardest person to tell was my mom Sally, But she quickly understood I needed to be alone after what Annabeth did to me.

 **Please only Good Reviews this is my first Fanfiction and don't know where its going.**

 **michaellucifer**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Its been five years since I left, five years since Annabeth accepted godhood and broke my heart. Since then I've travelled the world learning its secrets and arts of fighting, I've beaten master samurais of China and Japan, partially learned kenjutsu but lefted when monster attacked the dojo and it burnt down, since then I've returned to America and with the help oh lady Hestia I've been helping demigods get to either camp half blood, camp Jupiter or if girls are abused or raped to the hunters of Artemis. to all the demigods I've saved I'm Atticus wielder of fire. although I have power over water and fire, if news reached the gods off someone controlling water id be hunted until I was found, across the countie I've dropped rumors and videos of people being lifted out of water places that I've dropped them at are San Francisco, Seattle, Detroit, new yolk. as well as causing major earthquakes in Atlanta and Dallas, and with the gods hunting for the one who is rescuing and sending demigods to the camps and hunters, I've had to stop for a while. I've run into Artemis a few times but she was to busy tracking monsters or me.

Artemis POV

for two years I've been hunting for the boy who uses fire, as well as listening to rumors from across the country about one that can control water who saved a drowning kid without stepping in water. the rumors have come from place that Perseus Jackson went when on quests, but the best lead I have are the two major earthquakes in Atlanta and Dallas which Poseidon claims he did not cause. During my hunt for Perseus I've come across a male that is always where I am hunting for monsters, but I'm to cooperated on killing the monster to take much notice of him. Its only when I arrive at where the monster should be that I notice gold dust on the ground with burn marks everywhere. I have an idea who is killing the monster but no hard proof, the only evidence I have is the burn marks.

Percy POV

I'm vapour travelling to new Yolk to check on my Mum and Paul, since I couldn't speak to them in public I sliped letters under the door with a picture of myself. when I arrived to slip the letter under the door I saw that it was ajar slightly with strange voices coming from inside " this will draw him out of hiding if nothing else will, otherwise the boss will kill us". that when I lost it I charged into the room to find a phone playing the voices over and over, but what was worse was seeing my Mum and Paul dead in a pool of there blood with " Revenge for killing mother Jackson", that's when I lost it and the building started shaking but it was more than just the building its the entire New Yolk region, stronger than any ever caused in the history of time.

Hades POV

I'm here on Olympus listening to my overdramatic brother go on about how he screwed a blonde in a skirt the night before just because she was a night club dancer, when I felt a soul enter the underworld judging panal. a soul that my brother Poseidon loved, brother you need to know that sally Jackson has died and is being judged. "what Sally's dead how" Poseidon asked, I don't know brother only that her and another called Paul are being judged. "stop the earth quake brother" Zeus bellowed.

Poseidon POV

"stop the earth quake brother" Zeus Bellowed. its not me causing it you airhead. "then who is causing it" Athena asked. "what about percy unless Poseidon has enough mortal child" Artemis asked. how dare you think I have another child I'm not that stupid, as for percy he hasn't been seen in five years. "find the centre of the quake and we will find out who is causing it" said Athena. its coming from sally's apartment, its percy, Hades can you go retrieve him for me, you have more right then me to be there seeing as your king of the underworld and the dead.

Percy POV

I have to move before some god comes to find out what's happening. water, I need to fill the bath tub before anyone arrives. few minutes later the tub is half fill when I hear a male shouting my name from the door.

Hades POV

PERCY are you here, wait that sounds like a running water, I run into the house trying to find Percy, that's when I find the bath tub tap running with no percy shit not fast enough. I head back to Olympus to tell the council the news of how percy was there but left as soon as I arrived. he was there but he's gone now he fill the bath with water and vapoured out, can you track him Poseidon, "later" Poseidon said sadly. ill contact you if I find anything.

Poseidon POV

Hades asked me if I could track Percy's vapour trail, but the strongest sense of grief and anger, but amongst of that I found a weak trail I could follow which lead to Hoover Dam, San Francisco and Washington monument where I lost the trail. wait he's going to public or large bodies of water when he uses his power.

Hades POV

I command Sally Jackson Mother of Percy Jackson to come to me. " wait do you want to know my lord" asked sally. I wish to know If you've seen or spoken to percy lately. " the last time I saw my son was five years ago, the day he left but he's slipped letters with a picture under the door a few times thoughout the years to let me know he's heathy and happy" said sally. where are these letters and picture you spoke of. "in my bedroom in a box called "percy" sally said. thank you sally I call again if needed. oh iris please accept my offer, show me Poseidon. "what do you want Brother" Poseidon asked, I need you to meet me at sally's apartment for pictures and letters percy wrote, and since he's your son I thought you would want to know about it. "thank you brother I'll meet you there shortly.

Artemis POV

Hades and Poseidon have called a meeting saying that they might have a way to find percy. what have you found uncles," we've found some letters that percy wrote and pictures of himself during the last five years and we believe we could fid him using what ever is contained in them" said hades. can I see the latest photo of percy please uncle. wait I've seen this person several times while ive been hunting. are you sure this is percy because as I recall he has sea green eyes not orange flames. unless he's been blessed with powers we don't know of. aunt Hestia do you know anything about this.

Hestia POV

I know everything to do with percy including why his eyes are orange, the reason is because I blessed him to be my champion five years ago, I changed his eye color gave him partial immortality, ability to summon and control fire and summon food and drink, I also know where he is currently." wait that's why the monster ive been hunting have been burnt leaving only gold dust and burnt ground around the area" said Artemis, that would be percy doing you a favour killing monster you don't dare hunt alone.

Percy Pov

I'm hidden amongst the flames of the hearth next to Hestia listening to the gods go on about the letters and pictures I sent my mum to let her know I was fine and healthy, when Hestia started speaking I came up with an idea to get the gods going. when Hestia sat down again I summoned a hurricane with fire swirling in it to startle the gods, there was several screams when it appeared then suddenly disappeared leaving a note in its place. Athena started to get up but was beaten by Artemis who bent down to pick up the and said " you know who I am now, go to the last place you can think of to find me". I wait until everyone to leave then thank hestia for not telling everyone where I was, then tell her i'm heading to Camp Half Blood Cabin Eight, where I know a group females who hate male will be until they go for a hunt. tell Artemis to expect me will you.

please review for what I should include in the next chapter.

michaellucifer


	3. author note

I'm thinking that this story is a flop as I've received basically no reviews. so unless you wish for this to continue please review with some ideas I could use.

michaellucifer


	4. removal

I will be removing this fanfiction on the 28 July 2017

sorry to the two people that followed this story, i but didn't receive many reviews.


End file.
